Understanding
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: In eleven on top, Ranger sends Steph home to Morelli without panties. What happens when Steph comes home to Ranger pantie-less? A bit of an unconventional take. SMUT in parts 2&3. BABE/BABE HEA. Written for Cara and Teena's Love challenge. For V-day 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**Understanding – part ****I****.****  
****By Sasha.**

**Warnings: Language, kissing/adult themes. Rated – PG15/M**

**Disclaimer: All**** recognizable characters, settings, etc. from the PLUM series are the property of Janet Evanovich. No copyright infringement is intended.**** I am not making any profit; all credit goes to the aforementioned author. The extract (in italics below) comes from the novel ELEVEN ON TOP – chapter 15 – and is the property of Janet Evanovich.**

**Words used for Cara and Teena's challenge:** **heart, lover, sweetheart, ****fancy, adore, tenderness, devotion, passion, valentine, embrace, intimacy.**

_Flashback _

_Ranger laughed out loud, and when he looked back at me he was smiling the full-on Ranger smile. "I'm worrying about parking too long in front of Morelli's house, and I'm bringing his girlfriend home without her underwear. I'll have to put double security on the building tonight." He put the Porsche in gear, drove half a block, and parked. Lights were on in the downstairs rooms. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked._

"_Morelli's a reasonable person. He'll understand." Plus he had a cast on his leg. He couldn't move fast. I'd head straight for the stairs, and I'd be changed before he could get to me._

_Ranger locked eyes with me. "Just so you know, for future reference, I wouldn't understand. If you were living with me, and you came home without underwear, I'd go looking for the guy who had it. And it wouldn't be pretty when I found him." _

Present Day - SPOV

Shit.

I'm screwed.

My life is officially over.

Ric's going to kill me.

And today was supposed to be a special day – a day we'd never forget. A day full of shared **passion**, **intimacy** and **tenderness**.

Well I guess we won't forget it now; it'll be the day we break up. So much for, _Be my __**Valentine**_.

God, what am I supposed to say?

How can I explain this?

I'm doomed. There is no way in hell I can explain myself out of this one.

Shit.

I bounced nervously from foot to foot as the elevator seemed to ascend at an unusually fast pace. My hands wrung together in front of me, my head was down and my teeth were worrying my bottom lip. The jacket I'd worn while braving the elements was dangling across my arm, along with my purse. I was sweating profusely; uncomfortable. I hoped to God he wouldn't notice; hoped that maybe I could simply slip by him on my way to the bathroom.

I doubted it though. I'd already called the control room, hoping that he was still in the gym or his office – no such luck, apparently he'd come upstairs over two hours ago, even though I'd _told_ him I wasn't going to make it home in time for our lunchtime rendezvous. I was only fifteen minutes late, but he was probably curious now. It would be just my luck. What's the bet Lester already blabbed? Probably had been running his mouth since the second the – _shudder_ – 'incident' happened.

I knew I shouldn't have gone out this morning.

_You should have just followed your instincts Stephanie and stayed in bed with your gorgeous Cuban hunk, then none of this would have ever happened and you wouldn't be frightened to come home. _

He'd arrived home in the early hours of this morning, dead on his feet. I hadn't seen him in weeks; he'd been finalising the sale of his Boston branch and had run into a few complications. We'd shared a few heady kisses and passionate words, but had both fallen asleep before anything more could progress. A shame, really, phone sex just wasn't nearly as good as the real thing. Probably he was pissed at me for not being there when he woke up... probably I should have thought out my whole V-day plan a little better...

I reached the seventh floor, the elevator doors gliding open effortlessly.

"Babe? Is that you?" His voice sang out down the hall.

I froze inside the elevator. Could I get away with pretending it malfunctioned? Could I hit that little button that would close the doors and then stop the elevator halfway between two floors? Probably not – the darn thing more than likely had a manual override.

"Babe?!"

Crap.

I stepped through the doors just as they were beginning to close and loitered in the hallway as my only means of escape descended away from me.

I watched as he stepped into the hallway, a towel wrapped low around his hips, another one resting around his shoulders. Water was still dripping down his magnificent chest, following the beautiful lines his toned muscles created.

_Welcome home Stephanie. _

My jacket and purse landed on the floor with a muted thump. I licked my lips subconsciously, watching one particular drop slide down between his abs and disappear underneath the towel. I wanted to be that water droplet.

"See something you like, Babe?" I flushed, but met his dark eyes.

"No. I see someone I love and **adore**. Did you have a good morning?" I smiled sweetly as I took a few steps towards him, hoping to sneak past him and through the open door, my things forgotten.

"It would have been better if my wife hadn't been missing from my bed. My wife that I haven't seen or touched in three weeks." He growled, his arms reaching out and dragging me into his force field. One arm wrapped tightly around my lower back as the other hand brushed some of my curls away from my face.

"I – uh, well I –" I stuttered, our noses brushing as he stared me down.

"I tore the apartment to shreds looking for some kind of clue as to where you were." Ric spoke calmly, only a hint of frustration leaking into his words.

"But I left a –" He cut me off before I even had a chance to speak.

"Yeah. The note in my running shoes was cute._ Be back in time for lunch, __**sweetheart**__. _Do I look like a _**sweetheart**_to you, Babe?" He raised his eyebrow in question, waving his hand around his face.

"I – you d-do have a _sweet_ heart..." I mumbled, blushing again. He fell silent for a moment and pressed a lingering kiss to my cheek before he began talking again.

"You didn't make it back in time for lunch; care to explain that one?" His voice was softer now, gentler.

I shook my head slowly in answer to his question, gulping nervously. He didn't need to know what happened.

"I thought we agreed that we were going to spend today together Stephanie, locked away in our apartment. We deserve it, if not the whole next week. I've missed you so damn much. Why the change in plans?" Uh oh. _Stephanie_. He is upset. Damn it.

"I needed to go shopping. To make sure my gift to you was perfect." I sulked, pouting up at him.

"You don't have any bags." Ric pointed out. Crap. He was going to get it out of me.

"I – there was an altercation." I bit my lip as he pressed his lips together in a tight line.

"An altercation." He restated, his body beginning to tense.

"Yep." I nodded unhelpfully.

"In the shopping mall." Ric supplemented.

"Yes."

"While you had two body guards with you?" He enquired, his teeth gritting as his eyes shut briefly.

"Uh – well only Lester was with me, and he got... distracted." A vein in his forehead started pulsing as his body tightened even further.

"Distracted." He all but snarled.

"Y-yep." It would serve Lester right to get in trouble. Payback is a bitch.

Ric inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, his body relaxing again.

"**Lover**, I'm running out of patience." His eyes bored into mine, his deep bedroom voice melting me from the inside out. "What kind of altercation?" Ric all but purred. If he wasn't holding me up, I'd be a puddle on the floor.

"Uh – the unpleasant kind?" I answered softly as he nudged us inside the apartment.

"Stephanie." He prompted quietly, his hand slamming the door shut firmly.

"Well, you see, it's like this..." I started babbling, freezing as his hand moved from my back, down over my butt.

Suddenly he froze.

Shit!

"You're not wearing underwear!" Ric roared in my ear, both hands moving to cradle my ass tightly.

"I – uh – no?" My voice squeaked as I replied.

"Who. Has. Your. Panties?!" He demanded, squeezing my butt as he spoke.

"Ric, please –"

"Who has them?! Answer me." I whimpered as his hands tightened even more, painfully so, and his lips crashed into mine, frantically possessing my mouth.

"M – my mother." I cried, breaking away, pushing against his chest to get him to give me some room.

"What?" He stood back from me a few feet. Stunned, breathing heavily.

"She has them. You can call her yourself – if you want a verbal dressing down that is." I muttered the last part as I rubbed my poor butt. I'd probably have two hand shaped bruises there tomorrow. Great.

"Your mother has your underwear. You need to explain that one for me, Babe." I watched as his breathing calmed down and he raked a hand down his face. His anger in check, I started talking quietly.

"Uh, like I said, I was at the mall with Lester and I was shopping for the rest of your present. They do say absence makes the **heart** grow fonder and I thought we would – uh – you know... be really eager when we made love again after so long apart; that you wouldn't let me leave if I'd stayed in bed with you this morning and that it wouldn't matter that much to wait a couple of hours." I stumbled over my words as he gazed at me.

"Hold up Babe. When is either one of us ever _not_ eager to make love?" His fingers gently touched my face, **devotion** shinning in his softened eyes. I blinked back the sudden change in his demeanour, wishing the prickling of tears would go away.

"I – fine, it was a stupid idea. Happy? I wanted to give you – never mind, it didn't work out anyway. Let me finish the story. So, we were shopping – in Victoria's Secrets – and I saw my mom. Let me tell you I did _not_ **fancy** having any kind of conversation with her. Like why the hell was_ she_ in Victoria's Secrets?! I guess I panicked and started dumping all my would-be purchases and high tailed it out of the store. In my haste to leave, a pair of panties got stuck on my belt loop and the store alarm started blaring."

I paused as a small smile crept onto Ric's face. Placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him, he pulled me into his **embrace** and kissed the living daylights out of me. His arms cradled me tenderly as he rubbed his cheek against mine. Warm tingles spread throughout my body.

"Go on, Babe." He murmured, his voice husky as it tickled my neck. Struggling to keep my raging hormones in check while I was pressed up against his delicious body, I sighed before continuing my embarrassing tale.

"This stupid mall cop made a grab for me and the supposedly stolen pair of panties but instead managed to grab MY lace thong and ripped it straight off. Let me tell you it was NOT a pleasant experience." I huffed, squirming as he chuckled.

"You seem to like it when I do it." Ric added, his lips brushing against my skin, tormenting me sweetly.

"That's different. You don't give me a wedgie right before... and it's sexy as hell when you do it." I blushed as the words left my mouth. Ric simply growled possessively and drew me snugly against his body. Clearing my suddenly tight throat, I went on.

"Lester was laughing his freaking ass off at my expense. And then my mother comes up, snatches my underwear from the mall cop and starts ranting how my undergarments weren't appropriate for a young lady. Then she starts in on the man, saying how he should know better than to rip off a woman's undergarments, that if he wanted to woo me, he should ask me out on a date! I was taken to the security office by the laughing cop while Lester was trying to pull himself together. We got it sorted out in the end though. The mall cops met my mother after all – they understood my need to flee."

By the time I finished, Ric was laughing so hard his body was shaking and the towel had slid off from around his hips, pooling on the floor.

His laughter soon died off as his arousal pressed against my stomach.

"How about I make you forget all about your traumatic morning?" Ric whispered.

_TBC ... _

_(Word count – excluding the flashback – 1904 words)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Understanding – part ****II****.****  
****By Sasha.**

**Warnings: Language, adult themes, SMUT. Rated M+**

**Disclaimer: All**** recognizable characters, settings, etc. from the PLUM series are the property of Janet Evanovich. No copyright infringement is intended.**** I am not making any profit; all credit goes to the aforementioned author. **

**For Cara and Teena's challenge.**

_By the time I finished, Ric was laughing so hard his body was shaking and the towel had slid off from around his hips, pooling on the floor._

_His laughter soon died off as he pressed his arousal against my stomach. _

"_How about I make you forget all about your traumatic morning?" Ric whispered._

SPOV

I shuddered as his arms tightened and his head dipped. My body trembled as he brushed incredibly soft kisses over my top and then bottom lip, before settling his mouth firmly over mine. His tongue lazily teased and prodded my lips before slipping inside and tasting me. My tongue touched his and electricity sizzled through my body, a groan escaping my lips, his mouth drinking in my sounds of pleasure. One of his hands cupped my ass, gently squeezing it in time to the thrusts of his wicked tongue. The other hand slid down to my denim covered thigh, his fingers tattooing a beat against the skin as we simply enjoyed tasting each other.

I could feel the familiar warmth spreading through my body; wetness pooling between my thighs as my husband kept up his slow, savouring pace. My fingers found their way into his still damp, soft black locks, tugging his face even closer to mine, if that were possible. His cock pulsed through the thin fabric of my shirt, as he rubbed against me deliberately; unhurriedly.

A gasp left my lips as his teeth nipped my bottom lip before he pulled back slightly. His forehead rested against mine as his dark, desire laden eyes studied mine. I panted heavily as we stared at one another, knowing what was coming but in no rush to get to the finish line. This wasn't about reaching our climaxes; instinctively I knew, this time it was about cherishing and experiencing each other, about the intimacy. We didn't have sex like this often; sure we experimented a lot, fast, slow, in any position under the sun, but this was completely different. Reserved for special occasions; times of need; when we needed to _feel_ like we were really one. When we needed to reconnect on a deeper level.

"We're offline for the next seventy two hours. No one will be exiting or entering this apartment until I've had my fill of my wife. It won't be enough time, but it will have to do." Shivers raced down my spine as he emphasised his words with another heated kiss.

His nose brushed along the column of my neck, his warm breaths sending goose bumps racing across my skin.

"Ric..." I sighed as he spread kisses over my collar bone and nipped my shoulder. His hands found their way under my shirt, resting at my waist as his thumbs stroked up and down.

"Yeah Babe?" He replied, his lips now covering every feature of my face in playful kisses.

"I love you." I murmured tenderly.

"I love you too." His voice shook with emotion as he spoke.

Placing a languid kiss on his swollen lips, I trailed my lips behind his ear and down to the spot I knew drove him wild. Sucking lightly, I moved my lips to his earlobe, gently grazing my teeth over the flesh before flicking my tongue against it.

Without warning, I found myself lifted off the ground and swept up into Ric's arms. He nuzzled his face in my wild curls as he took determined strides towards the... living room?

"Ric!" I gasped as he allowed my body to slide down his until my toes touched the ground. My mind, however, wasn't focused on the delicious feel of his hard body, but rather on what the living room had been transformed into.

The couch, chairs and coffee table had all been pushed against the walls. In their place was a thick, fluffy deep red duvet, a red silk sheet and an exorbitant amount of red and white pillows that varied in size. Candles lined the bookshelf, TV cabinet and coffee table, creating a soft, warm lighting.

"I'm going to worship you, Babe. You deserve to be spoiled and thoroughly loved. I'm going to show you just how much I've missed you." He murmured before he resumed kissing me and tilted me back onto the makeshift bed, leaning over me as he continued to work his magic on my mouth. The silk was heavenly under my body, the duvet providing plenty of cushioning between us and the hard floor.

My hands tangled themselves in his hair and I was making little moans of pleasure that were muffled by his mouth. One of his hands slid under my shirt, pushing it up as his hands explored higher and higher dipping inside my bra to tease my nipples... I could feel my body squirming beneath him, but was helpless to stop it; I didn't _want_ to stop.

Ric pulled away slowly and slid the shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side where it landed on the couch. I watched as his eyes travelled down to my satin and lace covered breasts. His hand soon made their way down my body, tracing my curves, pausing to cup each breast and give them a gentle squeeze on his way. I felt him cup my sex gently through my jeans before his lips crashed back into mine with bruising force. His fingers rubbed against the seam of the denim, making me cry out at the sensations of the material on my bare pussy. One surprise for my husband that he was soon to discover.

He soon let his fingers slide back up my body, creeping underneath my back to where my bra was clasped. I bit my lip, waiting for him to unveil his first gift.

"Babe?" Ric choked out while mindlessly flinging my bra away. The surprise was evident in his eyes. They were zeroed in on a piece of my skin, no large than two inches square. I could see them shining with tears as he ever so slightly swept his lips across the cursive black letters.

"Possession in nine tenths of the law." I didn't feel like I needed to say anymore than that. He possessed my mind, soul and body. Our marriage certificate made our love and possession of each other legal, but this, _this_ made it more real in my mind.

"If **I know what love is, it is because of you**, Steph." He whispered as he traced the tattoo of his initials that lay across the crest of my left breast, close to my heart. "When?" Ric wondered in amazement.

"The day after you left. I didn't know then that it would take you this long to return, but I have wanted to do this for a while now. As corny as it sounds, I can now always keep you close to my heart." I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips as he snorted.

"I love it, Babe. I love you." He smiled at me beautifully, the smile he seemed to reserve only for me.

"I'm glad, because it was staying, regardless." I chuckled as his eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?" His right hand captured both of mine, pinning them above my head, stretching my body so that my back arched up towards him.

"Yep." I breathed, watching his eyes feast on my naked torso.

"Got any more surprises for me, Mrs Manoso?" Ric raised his eyebrow in question.

"Maybe one, or two." I whimpered as his lips closed around my nipple, suckling it languorously.

"Am I going to enjoy them?" He released my flesh with a wet pop, and moved his face less than half an inch from mine. Our noses brushed as his lips hovered just over mine.

"It might be kind of awkward if you don't." I panted just before his lips covered my mouth and he proceeded to kiss me senseless.

Somehow, I found the strength to pull back from the kiss. Without warning, I flipped us over, so that I was straddling his hips. Shocked would be the best way to describe his reaction.

"Let me have my turn, Ricardo." I purred, rolling both the 'r's in his name.

He slightly inclined his head in acknowledgement. His cock twitched as I licked my lips hungrily, staring down at the magnificent form of a man beneath me.

_God, he's like sex on a stick._

"Thanks Babe. Looking pretty darn good yourself." I blushed, ignored him and leaned over his body, trapping his cock between us.

His hands lightly grasped my hips as I panted quietly in his ear for a minute. I could feel his body tense, as if he was about to shift us back to our original position. He can have control back later, but I was going to have my fun, first.

Darting my tongue out, I licked and teased his neck, sucking here and there before I spoke in a breathless whisper, "I could taste you all day, Ric."

A growl escaped from deep within his chest and his hands tightened around my waist. Sitting up slowly, I made sure to rake my fingernails gingerly down his abs, stopping right above his belly button.

His eyes shut tightly, I pressed a quick his to the head of his cock, smirking as he hissed and stared at me heatedly. I bent over again, and this time licking around each of his nipples before I suckled them into my mouth.

I kissed my way down his chest, tracing his muscles with my tongue and dipping it into his belly button, swirling it around.

I could feel his body once again bracing and forced myself not to roll my eyes. He obviously had control issues today. Fearing my chance to explore his body would soon be over, I nibbled and gently kissed my way down his fine-haired happy trail. It amazed me that he naturally didn't have any hair on his chest, but also delighted me. I loved him smooth, and certainly would have found it weird if he waxed his chest. I guess now that I think about it, his legs and arms aren't that hairy either...

I paused my ministrations when I reached the base of his penis, sitting back to stare at it in all its glory. As if they had a mind of their own, my hands carefully wrapped around his length and began an easy rhythm. My lips found their way around his head, sucking in time to the stroke of my hands, my tongue flicking against him occasionally.

My eyes were fixated on his face – I loved watching him as he indulged in pleasure. Releasing him from my mouth, my hands let go until only three of my fingers trailed faintly up and down. Ceasing all attention to his cock, I placed my hands on his shoulders and let my hair tickle his chest before my lips locked on his.

In a flash, I found myself on my back once again, Ric's hard body pressing along every inch of mine.

"My turn." I gulped as soon as the words left his mouth.

TBC...

(Word count – excluding flashback – 1802 words).


	3. Chapter 3

**Understanding – part ****III****.****  
****By Sasha.**

**Warnings: Language, adult themes, SMUT. Rated M+**

**Disclaimer: All**** recognizable characters, settings, etc. from the PLUM series are the property of Janet Evanovich. No copyright infringement is intended.**** I am not making any profit; all credit goes to the aforementioned author. **

**For Cara and Teena's challenge.**

_My eyes were fixated on his face – I loved watching him as he indulged in pleasure. Releasing him from my mouth, my hands let go until only three of my fingers trailed faintly up and down. Ceasing all attention to his cock, I placed my hands on his shoulders and let my hair tickle his chest before my lips locked on his. _

_In a flash, I found myself on my back once again, Ric's hard body pressing along every inch of mine. _

"_My turn." I gulped as soon as the words left his mouth._

SPOV

He captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss before slowly unzipping my jeans. His hands slid under the fabric at each of my hips before he moved the denim it down past my butt. His low guttural groan let me know he'd just discovered my next treat.

"Christ, Babe," He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of my bare mound before he roughly pushed my pants to my ankles. "I don't know how many more of these surprises I'm going to be able to handle."

The giggle that escaped my lips turned into a low moan as one of his fingers ran down my slick folds. I gasped and arched against him as he repeated the process. His deep throaty chuckled made me tingle from head to toe. He removed the finger, much to my disappointment, but brought it to his lips before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking slowly. I whimpered and tried to tug him back to me. He completely ignored me, and instead leaned down and kissed a trail from my neck to my belly button. I shuddered and cried out as he pulled away again, this time kneeling by my feet. Trying to sit up and pull him back to me, I found one of his hands on my stomach, pushing me down into the makeshift bed as his other hand removed my boots, socks and jeans. Then he was crawling up my body, making a trail with his lips as he moved. I was frantically writhing under his touch.

"Ric, please" I panted as he kissed around my nipples, not touching me anywhere else. Damn the man was infuriating.

"Please what, Babe?" I was distracted by his lips and didn't notice where his hands were until one finger pushed steadily into my slick core. I cried out in satisfaction.

"God, Ric!" I murmured over and over as his finger moved in and out of me slowly, teasingly, his lips still kissing my skin. Another finger joined the first, both curling inside me, rubbing my g-spot. Pleasure was shooting through my body in sharp bursts, a low tingling in my belly signalling I was so close to doomsday. I felt his thumb rubbing circles on and around my clit a few seconds before he bit down gently on my neck and I was spinning into oblivion.

"Wake up, Steph." I heard his husky voice and opened my eyes. I was cradled naked against his chest, panting heavily. One of his hands was softly stroking my side, the fingers of his other hand was rubbing up and down my cheek.

"Huh? What just happened?" I queried, confused. I could still feel the aftershocks of my mind blowing orgasm rippling through me. Damn, the man really was a sex God; it wasn't often that I passed out during sex.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, kissing my forehead, eyelids and then lips sweetly.

"Mmmmm hmmm. Never been better, wonderful husband of mine." I smiled at him and started kissing and nipping his jaw as I cupped him in both my hands. He groaned and I soon found myself in the familiar position of being pinned beneath him.

"Soon, Babe," Ric declared. "But not yet." I groaned unhappily. I wanted this man buried deep inside me and I wanted it now! "Patience, lover." I shivered at his tone, hoping whatever he had planned would suffice for the time being. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, anything this man did to my body would more than likely suffice!

He moved down my body until he was lying between my thighs. His shoulders pushed my legs further apart as he shamelessly stared at my bare pussy. I bit my lip as he dipped his head and inhaled deeply. Oh. My. God.

"Mmmmm, you smell like home, Babe." I whimpered, until a low cry was torn from my throat as his tongue darted along my slit.

His mouth was magical, wonderful in its torture of my most intimate area; the sensations seemed amplified tonight, my bare sex tingling, much more sensitive than usual. Maybe I'd have to try this again sometime... He groaned against my sex, the vibration sending me over the edge again and I screamed his name.

When I finally came down he was crawling back up my body, his mouth descending on mine.

"You're so beautiful when you cum." Ric murmured, kissing me again.

I watched as he slowly pushed into me, felt his body stretching and filling mine like no other man ever had. It was always the way; every time felt like our first to me, maybe even better. The excitement was always there, the passion and the love; the sexual tension and chemistry between us never seemed to fade and I hoped it never would.

The pleasure he was creating in my body was mind numbing. He shifted his hips a little and suddenly was brushing against my sweet spot with every unhurried thrust. I quickly approached my peak, my body tightening around his when he abruptly stilled for a moment, kissing my closed eyelids, nose and mouth tenderly before rocking against me. Arching into him as my body begged for release, he continued to just slowly rock his hips against mine while whispering sweet words of love and affection. Many minutes passed, maybe even an hour before I finally broke down and begged.

"More, more, please," I cried, bucking, trying to get him to go faster. He didn't indulge me, rather whispered that now was not the time for a quick climax. Groaning, I relaxed into his rhythm wrapping my ankles loosely around him, feeling how we fit perfectly together, rather than thinking about my release. His hands gripped my butt as he carefully sat up, keeping me in his lap as he kneeled.

"Babe, I'm in no rush – just let me feel you; love you; appreciate our connection. I would stay buried inside you – twenty – four – seven if I could." He panted, rotating his hips gratifyingly.

"Ric!" I gasped, squeezing my legs tightly, that were now around his waist. Reaching around us and between his legs, I fondled his balls lightly before massaging that spot just before his anus, shattering his control.

"Babe!" He pounded up into me forcefully, possessively chanting, "_Mine!"_

_Thank God, I don't know how much more of that slow burning intensity I could have taken._

His lips fused with mine, his tongue in my mouth stroking in time to his new fast rhythm. "Yes, yes!" I cried loudly against his lips. His hand soon moved to my breast and started massaging, tweaking the nipple, oh God, this felt good.

"You make me feel so good." I whispered against his ear. "You really have ruined me for all other men."His reply was a groan and his hand slid down to where we were joined and started slowly massaging my clit. He brought me to the edge then stopped touching me, slowing his strokes before beginning all over again. I groaned. He chuckled, drawing a moan out of both of us.

"I still have a little control, Babe. Can't give into you too easily." Ric spoke softly, teasing me with short, half thrusts.

Within minutes though, I could feel his balls tightening. His pace increased again and he started rubbing my clit faster and harder, unrelenting in his pressure. Unexpectedly, I felt my walls clenching around him, his balls tightening, him shuddering, then we both exploded together, crying out the others name, another scream escaping mine.

We collapsed together in the blankets, breathing heavily and sharing the occasional kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet, Babe." He mumbled after recovering a few minutes later.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows without opening my eyes.

"No." His fingers brushed across my forehead and down my cheek. "Roll onto your stomach, lover." Ric continued, his hands now urging my body to move.

My eyes blinked open and I gazed at him as he hovered above me.

"How can you still be hard after that?" I wondered, running my nails high along his thigh, staring at his half hard cock that was beginning to stiffen again.

"I haven't made love to you in three weeks. We've got some catching up to do. You know I have a high libido, Babe, not to mention strength, stamina, and an unfaultable diet and exercise routine. I'm as healthy as a twenty year old, if not healthier. I could go all day every day." His cat ate the canary grin made me want to fault him.

"I don't believe you." I pouted. It just didn't seem possible...

"How many times a night, every night, do we have sex? Five at the least and that's not counting what we do during the day. Babe, that's not exactly normal for a man of my age. I'm a, what is it you call me, a _Sex God_. This isn't my ego talking; this is a statement of fact. One that you enjoy usually. Now roll over Babe, and let me pleasure you." A smack on my butt had me rolling over with a few muttered complaints.

His hand trailed slowly down my back before he moved a pillow under my head and another under my hips.

"Ric," I warned, a little nervously. Even after being married for eight months, I still wasn't ready for butt stuff - I probably never would be. Bad experiences tend to have that effect.

"Easy, Babe." He murmured, pressing a kiss to one of my butt cheeks, before moving away. "Be back in a second."

I heard some soft, classic music start playing and relaxed into the bedding. My eyes were shut and I was drifting towards sleep by the time that Ric returned. He straddled my butt, kissed the back of my neck and poured a warm, scented liquid onto my back. Instantly, his hands went to work, kneading and massaging my muscles until I was a puddle of goo. I felt him move down my body, working on my legs and feet. Ric's magical hands cupped and kneaded my butt, turning me on more than I would like. I cried out into the pillow when his fingers slid between my legs and played in my wet heat until he asked me to turn over. Rubbing my legs together, I did as he asked. Moving over me, he set back to work skilfully rubbing my stomach. Ric caressed my breasts, fondling my nipples until I was positively squirming before he skipped where I needed him most, and finished my legs.

"Please, Ricardo!" I moaned as he kissed the juncture between my thighs and my torso.

"Please what, lover?" Ric chuckled, kissing my thigh and stroking his fingers along my side.

"Please make love to me; I need you inside of me!" I exclaimed desperately.

Abruptly I found him above me. He removed the pillow from under my hips and turned me onto my side, facing away from him. His body settled in behind me, one of his legs moving between both of mine. I felt his throbbing cock rub against my entrance. Ric's lips made their way from the back of my neck to my cheek, eventually finding my lips. He was propped up on his elbow, leaning over me slightly, watching my face as he guided his cock inside me.

This time, we rocked together in a sumptuous rhythm that had me seeing stars.

Our gentle pace lasted what felt like a lifetime, until our climaxes washed over us.

Slipping out of me, Ric turned over onto his back. I rolled over and curled up against his chest, throwing one of my legs across his and sliding my hand up his chest and around his neck to rest loosely at the base of his head. Sighing contentedly, I pressed a kiss to his skin and mumbled, "_Love you."_ The sweat cooling on my body made me start shivering. In less than a few seconds, the silk sheet was draped over our bodies. I felt his lips press repeatedly to my head as I drifted between sleep and awareness.

"**The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart.** I'd be so lost without yours, Babe." His voice whispered through my mind as sleep finally took me.

I knew the next time I woke; I'd be showing him just how lost I'd be without him.

_The end._

(Word count – excluding flashback – 2079 words).


End file.
